


The Sun Will Shine Upon Us Again

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm crying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, No Romance, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Loki (Marvel), Please Kill Me, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Redemption, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Please do not read unless you've watched infinity war.Seriously do not read the summary beyond this if you do not want spoilers.A narrative and a bit of Loki's perspective in Infinity War.





	The Sun Will Shine Upon Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read unless you have watched Infinity War.
> 
> There are Major Spoilers and I have tried to be vague with tags as to not reveal anything. 
> 
> If you read beyond here you are on your own

Thick purple fingers wrapped around Loki's throat. 

He intuitively felt the intent, and the purpose. Loki knew that feeling, a thrill of power, the life of another at your fingertips. 

Loki had reveled in it. 

Thanos, did not. 

He was detached, driven by purpose.

Loki knew he going to die.

That purpose and certainty was the most powerful lie. It could justify anything... Until ...

He had known this folly. Years ago. As another self, a different person. Burdened with glorious purpose, with a higher power guiding him. He recognised himself in the eyes of his old master. 

But, Loki was free of the old chains. 

Freed by family and by himself. 

By Frigga. He wished he wasn't such a fool. Wished he had more time.

Loki's vision began to fade. His muscles strained against the powerful grip of Thanos. 

No more tricks. No more lies.

He was Loki Odinson. Prince of Asgard and Brother of Thor.

Before he was burdened with with glorious purpose. 

Tricks and Lies provided power. But, Loki Odinson understood the power of truth.

No agenda. No politics.

"You will never be a God." The last of his breath expelled.

It was fast, only a few seconds. He felt the darkness come. The embrace of the void. He would not survive.

He turned inward, as he had before.

The sharp voices that used to taunt him about not being good enough. Not being worthy. Undeserving of love.

Were silent.

It would remain silent forever.

Life left his body, his skin slowly turning to his natural blue hue. Fragments of memory sparked within is mind. Clinging to life.

Him as a snake.

Chasing Thor in a spring fog.

His first kiss with ...

The soft thumb of his mother's hand wiping away a tear upon his cheek. 

The smell of candied citrus.

The heat someone's breath on his neck.

A father's approval.

A brother's love.

And ... Her warm hand in his frosty one.

The sun was bright. The sound of water. 

It was the spot she had shared with him. 

The sun. 

A book.

She looked to him. 

"Loki, standing in the sun again?" Her voice, after all this time. 

"Yes, I..."

She shook her head, "You used to come here to think. And plan." Her ever-knowing smirk crossing her face.

He was silent a moment, "No plans, no schemes. I look to the future. When I can stand here with Thor." 

She nodded and pulled him towards the stairs. "You've made us proud. Everybody is waiting."

And in the open throne room with the Sun Illuminating the glory of Old Asgard. 

Everybody stood waiting to welcome him into Valhalla.

The home of the great and honorable warriors of Asgard.

"Welcome home Loki Odinson."


End file.
